


Man It Would Suck If This Was A Dream

by Orions_Belt



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orions_Belt/pseuds/Orions_Belt
Summary: Ludwig can’t believe it. Believe what? Oh. You know. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧





	Man It Would Suck If This Was A Dream

He… couldn’t believe it. His brain wouldn’t let him process it.

He’d been stone-faced and bright red for the first half of it all, until he just had to give into his emotions and now-

“Ludwig?”

Now he just couldn’t believe it.

Feliciano smiled at him and tilted his head. His arms were crossed on Ludwig’s chest and the rest of his body was draped over him- a weight that Ludwig had long since gotten used to. 

“Can… you say it again?” He asked, probably stuttering more than he cared to pay attention to.

“Again?” 

“Please.”

Feliciano laughed again- _god Ludwig knew he would never get tired of that sound-_ and then,

“My name is Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and Feli grinned. He must’ve been making a face. Oh, screw it, course he was- how could he not!

“You married me.” Ludwig continued.

“I did.” Feli was holding back laughter.

“In front of people.” 

“Yes!”

“In front of Gilbert and Lovino and your Grandfather and-“

“Yes, yes, yes, Ludwig, yes I did!” He cheered before rocking back to crush him in a hug.

After their laughter died down, Ludwig returned his hug- meaningfully this time.

“I just… I can’t believe it. It’s too good to be true.” 

Feliciano- _Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt!-_ kissed him on the cheek. No matter how many times he did _anything_ it seemed, Ludwig still felt the color rise in his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, i’ll make sure that you always have proof!” 

And if Ludwig spent more time surrounded by pictures- one in his wallet, on his desk, everywhere in his house, then, ah whatever, who cared!

**Author's Note:**

> ludwig is 100% an easy blusher u cannot change my mind


End file.
